


A Late Call

by lithium223



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27142369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithium223/pseuds/lithium223
Summary: “So, what’s up? You usually don’t call this late.”
Relationships: Fireflight/First Aid (Transformers)
Kudos: 4
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	A Late Call

First Aid shot up, his vents overworking. He looked around his room. He felt along his bonds to see if his brothers were still away and found that they were.

He sighed. It was way too early for him to be awake. But with the image of Ratchet slowly rusting away under his fingers still in his mind, he didn’t want to back to sleep either. First Aid pondered what he should do for a moment and wondered if he should make a call.

He activated his commlink.

_“Hey, Flight. Are you busy right now?”_

_“Aid! Not really, I’m just on the last few minutes of my monitor shift. What’s up?”_

_“Oh. I didn’t realize you were on shift_ ,” First Aid tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice _. “I’m sorry, I should let you go before you get into trouble.”_

_“Don’t worry, it’s fine! Really. I’m here with Blaster and he’s busy chattin’ up Cosmos right now. Besides, Red Alert isn’t here. So, I can talk.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Definitely,”_ Fireflight affirmed. “ _So, what’s up? You usually don’t call this late.”_

First Aid winced at the question.

_“I’m…fine. Just couldn’t sleep.”_

_“You sure?”_

_“Yeah,”_ First Aid responded.

_“Okay, if you say so.”_

First Aid could tell by Fireflight’s tone that the Aerial-bot didn’t entirely believe him, but he was willing to leave it alone. Relief passed through First Aid’s lines when he realized that Fireflight wouldn’t push him.

_“Really, I’m fine,”_ First Aid assured, his voice steadier and more confident. _“I just wanted to talk to you a bit that’s all.”_

“ _Well I certainly have time_ ,” Fireflight chirped. “ _Any ideas on what we should talk about for the next 15 minutes? That’s when my shift ends. And we can go get breakfast or something if you’re still not tired by then.”_

First Aid smiled.

“ _That sounds good. How ‘bout we start with how’s your day been so far?”_

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 16/alt. 10: nightmares


End file.
